Riffs
by thosewhoclap
Summary: Austin loves Trish. Ally loves Dez. Unrequited love typically goes unnoticed. What better way to get noticed than to date someone you hate? This will end with Auslly, I promise.
1. Chapter 1

**Austin's POV **

You know, usually when a guy blatantly stares at a girl and teases her, the girl might take the hint that he likes her. But no. Trish, with her glossy black hair and infinite knowledge of video games could not figure it out.

Not that I blamed her. I was exceptionally good at hiding my feelings for her, despite a slip up or two. But considering I spanned a few slip ups over the past five years, I'd say I was doing pretty good at keeping my feelings hidden.

'Walk faster, Moon, I wanna get this over with,' Trish was starting a new job at Sonic Boom after school today, which was right about now. Personally, I loved that store so I was hoping she could get me a discount. What I didn't love, though, is how she made me come to every single one of her jobs with her, especially when it was on a Monday night.

Typically, I didn't mind though, that meant I got to spend more time with her.

'-I kind of want to keep this job, is that weird or what?' she asked, drawing my attention away from her to what she was saying.

'You? Keep a job? That's really funny Trish...'

'Yeah well if you were paying attention to anything I just said, you would know that I'm actually good at this... or at least I was yesterday. I'm working with Ally today,' she continued.

'Ally?'

'Yeah, you know the boss' daughter? She goes to our school. She's in pretty much all of your classes...' Trish opened the door to Sonic Boom and went to go say hi to Mr. Dawson while I plucked one of the guitars off of the shelf and started playing it. I was starting to get really into it, when someone small and compact hit the back of my head.

I turned around to see the object in question, a book?, being picked up by a girl with brown hair and what looked like very uncomfortable shoes.

'I'm so sorry! Dez, you idiot, you know I can't catch things. Are you okay?' she asked, turning back to me with apology written all over her face.

'Just fine,' I sent her my infamous smirk, expecting the usual blush to grace her cheeks maybe a shy smile. Instead, I got no reaction at all. So I went on. 'You should be happy it didn't hit my face. All my fangirls would be awfully angry with you if you messed it up,' my smirk widened, she definitely had to react to that.

She mumbled something like, 'well now I wish it did'. I would have let it go, but the look of irritation on her face made me go on.

'Now, is that really something you should say to someone you just hit on the head?' The girl in question narrowed her eyes at me then smirked before going back to her friend, who I now realized was wearing bright yellow pants with red suspenders. Interesting combination.

She sent me one last look of irritation, a look no other girl besides Trish gave me, before they both went upstairs to where Trish was. I went back to playing the guitar, a plan formulating in my mind. My planning was interrupted by foot steps coming down the stairs.

'Ally, this is Trish, our new employee. Trish, this is Ally and her best friend Dez,' Mr. Dawson said. He left soon after, which I got the feeling he did a lot.

So this was Ally. Ally. I did know her. She usually sat in the front corner of any class we had together. Our music teacher liked her well enough, I've heard her name before.

Trish introduced me, smiling. God, I loved that smile. Surprisingly, Trish was busy the entire day actually doing work, but everyone once in a while she would come over and talk to me, which made staying here worth it. Well that and playing this guitar.

My interactions with Ally involved her mostly yelling at me. First, I brought a smoothie into the store. Then she stopped me from playing the drums with the corndogs I got for lunch. She couldn't stand it when I sat on the counter, but she looked absolutely livid when she saw me reach for her book, the one that hit the back of my head earlier.

'Don't. Touch. My. Book.' if looks could kill... But that look helped me to finalize my plan.

**Ally's POV **

I let Trish leave early because we usually don't get customers within the last hour of closing time for the store. As soon as she and Austin left, I started ranting.

'He's such a pompous asshole! I mean who does he think he is? He thinks he's God's gift of women and just expects me to fall at his feet. Who does that?! He can shove it up his-'

'Hey hey hey calm yo' self chica-'

'Latina really doesn't suit you Dez...' I cut him off, and he looked back at me from the corner of his eye.

'Yeah he's a douche, but the guy has the entire school in the palm of his hand-'

'Not the entire school,' I cut him off. Especially not me. Someone else had me in the palm of his hand, and that someone just so happened to be the boy sitting next to me. The boy who was like a big brother figure to me for the past five years. The boy who I wished was anything but a big brother figure.

'Don't worry about him, we'll only have to deal with Austin whenever he comes to the store with Trish. Besides, you should be used to him by now, isn't he in all of your classes?' he asked.

'Well yeah, but it's not like I talk to him or anything. He's just there. Anyway I'm gonna close up early so maybe I can video chat with my mom tonight, I'll see you tomorrow Dez.'

**Austin's POV**

Ally let Trish leave early, which was nice, so we began our walk to Trish's house. She seemed pretty happy about her new job, and I was happy for her too.

'So what did you do to Ally? She's so nice, but looked like she wanted to kill you pretty much the entire day,' Trish asked.

'She's the one who threw her book at me, so if anything she started it,' I retorted.

'No, it was her friend, Dez. He was kind of cute,' she said, what I hoped was conversationally, but I doubted it. Great, another guy who isn't me. Another guy who could be me, but wasn't. What did this guy have?

'Going after nerd boy, Trish?'

'Shut up, he's nice, he's in my math class.'

'Need someone to do your homework for you?'

'Oh shut up Austin, just because you can't find someone doesn't mean I can't,' she rolled her eyes. She was wrong, of course, I had found someone. That someone just refused to find me.

'Whatever,' I mumbled.

'Jealous, Moon?'_ YES. I desperately wanted to scream YES, I'm jealous of any guy you so much look at much less the ones that look at you!_

'Of you? Yeah right,' I lied, yet again.

'Getting lonely? I knew you couldn't survive without someone for long. It's only been a few weeks since you broke up with Kira.'

'Whatever,' I mumbled, knowing Kira was just a distraction.

'You ARE jealous if you can't come up with a response to that one. Anyway thanks for walking me home, see you tomorrow!'

Jealous. I can make Trish jealous. And little Ally Dawson can help me do it. The look she gave me earlier made me positive that my plan was flawless. All I had to do was turn on the charm, ask her out, and make Trish jealous. No problem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ally's POV**

I video chatted with my mom the other night telling her about Dez, and Trish, and how much Austin irritated me. It was nice talking to her, and she said her research was going well.

Having Trish work at Sonic Boom wasn't that bad. She had a rep for not working, but she seemed like she genuinely wanted to keep this job. And my dad was right, we _did_ need the extra help. Although the real reason he hired her was because we ran into a little extra money. Figures.

The downside to her working here? Austin. I just could not escape that guy. It's like he had nothing better to do than be with Trish and bother me all day. It had only been one week, and I was ready to ship him off to Europe.

But it was finally Friday, and all I had to do was get through this day of school and it would be the weekend. Did I ever mention how much Fridays irritate me? Yeah it's the last day of school before the weekend, but I still have to go through the entire day.

A day that was going fine until last period. Instead of sitting in the back like he usually did, Austin came and sat by me.

He peeked over her shoulder to see what looked like song lyrics all over the page in a state of unorganized. Some of the lyrics weren't even on the line, they were just scrawled out diagonally across the page.

'Now what would the teacher say if he knew that you weren't planning to take notes on Trigonometric Functions?' he asked smirking.

'If only I cared,' I muttered back. He smirked again but didn't say anything, waiting for me to ask.

'What do you want?' I demanded.

'I want to talk to you after class, I'll give you a ride to Sonic Boom.' My eyes narrowed.

'Why?'

'You'll see,' and I watched as he sauntered to the back of the room.

The entire last hour of the class I was fidgeting in my seat. I debated if I wanted to spend a good twenty minutes with Austin in a car. I didn't like him, that was for sure, but I _did_ want to know why he wanted to talk to me.

Granted, I probably didn't know him enough to judge him, but the short interactions I've had with him seemed to be enough. The only thing that made his presence in my store bearable was the guitar riffs he played occasionally throughout the day. They were calming, and I wouldn't admit it to him, but he was actually pretty good.

The bell rang, and I still hadn't made my decision to meet with him or not. I took my time putting my pencil in its case and packing up my bag when he came around to the front of my desk.

'What did you want?' I sighed, just wanting to get to work so I could get away from him.

'Ask, actually,' he said as he took my keys out of my bag, leaving me no choice but to go after him.

'Austin, I'm so not in the mood-'

'Well I've never had that said to me before,' he smirked as I tried to swipe my keys from him before he moved them slightly out of my reach. I gave up knowing that he would only move them further out of my reach. 'Get in the car,' he opened the passenger seat door for me.

I huffed before getting in. He threw me my keys and put his in the ignition, but he didn't start the car.

'Now that I have your attention, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me,' I was too shocked to notice we were pulling out of the school parking lot.

Did Austin Moon just ask me out?

**Austin's POV**

Ally just sat there, mouth open and non-blinking. For a moment I smirked until I realized she might actually like me. This would completely throw off the entire plan. I picked her because I thought she would never fall for me, but my worries were put to rest when she recovered.

'Uh... sorry, uhm, Austin, but you're ah... not really my type,' she said sheepishly, obviously trying to avoid hurting my feelings.

I smirked at that. No one had ever said that to me before. Ally was perfect for this plan.

'Are you sure?' we pulled up to a stop light so I turned to her. I tucked a stray lock behind her ear, leaning closer to whisper, 'I could change your mind.'

This would ensure the success of the plan. If she caved, then I'd have to find someone else who hated me even more than Ally. And considering Ally was the first person in a very long time to dislike me, it would ruin everything. If this made her hate me even more, I could tell her about my plan to make Trish jealous.

'No. Austin. My answer is no, just get me to work since you're the one who kidnapped me.' Perfect.

We pulled into a parking space and she tried to bolt from the car. Worried that I had blown it, I chased after her, blowing past her enough so I could grab her arm.

'Let go of me,' she grumbled, glaring at me.

'Nah, I don't think I will,' I responded, 'I need your help.'

'And why would I help you, you completely ignorant ass-' I cupped my hand over her mouth, cutting her off. A calculated expression flashed over her face. Damnit, I knew that look.

'You bite me, and I'll steal your bag, it's still in the back of my car,' I warned her. 'Look, all I need you to do with go out with me, hear me out. You wouldn't be doing it for nothing, it's for... personal reasons.'

I felt her relax, she was interested, and chose to let her go. Instead of trying to run again, she crossed her arms and glared up at me.

'Oh yeah? What's so personal? I'd tell me now, because I'm about this close,' she indicated a tiny space between her finger and her thumb, 'to slapping you,' she threatened.

'It's complicated.'

'Un-complicate it.' I knew I would have to tell her if I wanted this plan to work, but all the embarrassment would be worth it if this worked.

'Well, I need you to ah.. help me make, uh someone jealous,' I coughed as non-awkwardly as I could. Ally's eyebrows raised, and her expression turned into a smirk that could rival my own. I could tell she was trying not to laugh.

She was silent though, staring at me with her brown eyes.

'Why me?'

'Because you don't like me, which means if this works, you won't fall for me,' I explained, as if it were obvious. I thought she was supposed to be smart.

'Why don't you just ask her out?' I had no response to that question; when she realized that she continued, 'What girl has Austin Moon so tongue tied that he can't use his notorious balls to ask her out?'

I knew I had to answer this one, as humiliating as it would be to admit to someone who hated me. But that's why I picked her.

'Trish.' She let out a breath before continuing.

'Austin, you need to be really honest with me right now. I may not be as close to Trish as you are, but I do care about her. Do you honestly like her or do you just want to get in her pants?' I realized I had to tell her the absolute truth or this wouldn't work.

I swallowed my pride and mustered up an answer.

'I... I love her, okay? We've been best friends for so long, and I really really care about her. I would never want to hurt her. All I know is that I get so jealous when she talks about other guys, but I don't know how she feels about me. I just need to know, Ally. I need your help,' I winced when I was done with my little spiel. I had never actually shared these feelings with anyone else before.

Ally took a step closer to me and just looked at me. If she didn't agree, I'd be back at square one, pining after someone completely oblivious to my feelings. She looked at me lips pursed, hands on her hips and slowly nodded. Her hard gaze softened when she figured I was telling the truth. Her eyes flashed down for a moment before she responded.

'Okay,' she said, almost whispering, 'I'll help you. Stay after closing today and we'll work something out. Now come on, I'm late for work.'


End file.
